Harpies
Genetically related to Sirens, Harpies are a much more-successful avian race than their kin - with significantly higher numbers. A case of divergent evolution, Harpies are believed to have evolved for life at higher altitudes (in contrast to Sirens, who adapted mostly for life at sea). Though they are not as magically adept as Sirens, and though they lack their counterpart's singing capability, Harpies are significantly stronger physically, tougher, and larger. As they are infamously predatory, an inordinate number of them work for Destiny's Call. Appearance Though Harpies are similar to Sirens in that they are humanoids with avian features, Harpies are significantly more monstrous in appearance. They lack the seperate wings of their Siren cousins - instead, their wings are what would be the arms of any other humanoid, with a functioning, clawed, bird-like hand at the top of each wing-arm. Much stronger than Sirens, Harpies are much more capable flyers, but do not possess the ability to fly whilst carrying an object in their wing-claws. Though a Harpy's torso and face are often quite attractive by human standards, the rest of the body (which is typically quite muscular) is covered in feathers, looking like nothing so much as a cross between a humanoid and a bird. They often possess long feathers amidst their hair. Most Harpies have brown or russet coloration for their feathers, though shades of red and even blue are not unheard of. Many Harpies will dye their feathers with extravagant patterns in order to show themselves as people of importance. An adult Harpy stands about 6' 4" tall and can weigh about 240 pounds, in spite of a hollow bone structure. They mature faster than their cousins, reaching maturity at about age 15 and living for well over 200 years. Noteworthy Attributes Whereas Sirens are magically adept, Harpies are far stronger physically - and considerably more durable, an advantage they possess primarily because of significantly tougher musculature and being hardier in general. As such, they are also physically larger than Sirens - they can also carry considerably more, and a full-grown Harpy can easily carry off a full-grown human in her talons with comparatively little trouble. Harpies lack the inherent singing abilities of their sea-going cousins, but make up for it with a vocal ability of their own; Harpies can emit deafening shrieks that are audible from over a mile away, and which are more than capable of stunning and disorienting their prey. Harpies working for Destiny's Call - and more specifically, its Scourge Corps - are usually equipped with special amplifiers that allow them to transform their normal stunning shrieks into a lethal (if short-ranged) sonic attack. Magical abilities for Harpies are generally lackluster, though a number of Harpies with reasonable magical capability exists. There are no currently-existing cases of Harpies possessing psionic ability. When not speaking, Harpies are known for making bird-like vocalizations perioidcally, such as trilling or cooing. Harpies possess an innate vocal specialization; they can imitate voices they hear often enough with some practice. Charity Viaserra of Nightwatch is rather well-known for using this ability to screw with her co-workers, though she is generally unable to mimic certain voices (such as Sophia's). Harpies, being much tougher physically, have survived much better than Sirens have, despite a similar reputation and a notorious reputation as raiders and thieves. They do not possess the horrid infertility of their cousins (brought about by generations of irresponsible breeding), and, by means of sticking primarily to their own kind, have survived and endured. According to Charity, Harpies can cross-breed with Humes, and are well-known for abducting potential mates of other species as well, but they are not known to have any fertility with other species outside their own and possibly humans, so nothing ever really comes of these dalliances. Harpies are genetically-compatible with Sirens; interbreeding of the two tends to result in non-viable eggs and (rarely) more Sirens, however, rather than Harpies. Rumors of Harpy genetic compatibility with Nevreans has never been proven. Like Sirens, Harpies are known for being self-indulgent; unlike Sirens, they are also known to be predatory and violent. Clusters of Harpies form large flocks for mutual protection, and often pose a threat to nearby villages and towns as they become raiders and marauders. This has, in turn, led to large groups of Harpies becoming disaffected by attempts by organized governments to deal with their raids - and in turn, led to huge numbers of them joining Destiny's Call. Origin Harpies are tacitly believed to share an ancestor with Sirens, though no examples of the two races' primogenitor species has thus far been located. Whilst a number of individuals have claimed that Nevreans are in the same species chain as Sirens and Harpies, all scientific evidence has thus far disproven this. What is known is this: Whereas Sirens evolved primarily in maritime regions around Xiang, Nalkot Bay, and Daramir, Harpies evolved in the mountainous regions in Eulitracia - roughly half a continent away. Culture Harpy culture is rife with violence, and they are considered both amoral and depraved by other, more civilized standards. Most Harpies have a noted tendency to be sadistic, delighting in causing suffering to others, especially stronger races and individuals, seeing it as a means of seeing them humbled. A strong family focus is another constant, as Harpy flocks demand that even the weakest of them be able to defend themselves adequately. Harpy culture is further marred by seemingly-degenerate behavior; feral Harpy flocks are known for eating other sentient humanoids, for example, if food stocks run low enough. Harpies themselves have few cultural points of their own, having evolved essentially in loose flocks and adapting to the world in few ways beyond this. Harpies are widely-known to have a superiority complex on level with that of the now-borderline-extinct Grey Elves; the overpowering majority of them have a noted love of being "in charge" in a given situation, and enjoy the rush of power that comes from having others grovel before them. Because of this, the Scourge Corps is a natural posting for many Harpies, which possess traits which make them nigh-perfect for the role. Others are known to serve Destiny's Call as jailors or torturers due a culturally-ingrained tendency towards sadism. Harpies can and generally do work well with other Avian races, such as Sirens, but there always is a clear pecking order amongst these groups, with a bend towards establishing both a superior and inferior tier amongst individual flocks. This viewing of everyone as either superior or inferior tends to color Harpy psychology, and is generally quite visible even with more civilized Harpies; for example, Charity tends to give Ivy a wide berth, and tends to do her best to keep away from her majesty, but will openly pick on Lagunov and Elisa.